galacticcampaignsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode IV - 27 Sept 2015
Last time on Forgotten Ones.... With the recovered half droid SevenAy, the team proceeds to enter the ruins of the Almas Academy. What once was a magnificent structure is now a crumbling ruin. The remains are a few sublevels which threaten to cave in at any moment. Having made it to the first sublevel, the team with SevenAy’s help has managed to restore power using a backup generator to the current floor. However, it’s only enough to power one level at a time. Exploring the sublevel, Shi Krem has located the hiding place in what once was the library of a holocron shaped object, though the receptacle has been damaged and the object removed. Mikal and Shi Krem are currently in the study past a splintered door where older documents were held. Unlike datacards, flimsiplast burns easily (even more so in Almas’ oxygen-rich atmosphere), so the destruction here is worse. The study also served as the analysis room, and destroyed computers sit on collapsed desks. SevenAy and Bill are still in the generator room where the newly restored backup generator is thrumming. Bill has completed his ad-hoc jury-rig of connecting SevenAy to the hoversled, providing the legless droid some means of getting around on his own. Shi Krem is searching thoroughly for anything salvageable. Alicia G (GM): Since its been awhile I'll repost descriptions of the rooms when we get there H3-4L B07: "Well that should work for now. We'll get you proper legs when we have time." Story Teller: The room has been through the mill. Anything salvageable has already been taken Shi Krem is still searching thoroughly nonetheless, dedicated to at least find /something/. This was once a great repository of Jedi knowledge. Any knowledge she can preserve would be worth it. H3-4L B07 goes exploring Story Teller: Roll a perception Shi unless you're going to take 20? Shi Krem: Perception 25 JT: what are all these doors here? : Hello BWS2K Joined 9/27/2015 @ 19:24:21 Story Teller: Bill, with the power on, they open easily by pressing the corresponding panel. They appear to be meditation rooms. Totally empty aside from a few personal belongings which got left behind JT: are these more meditations rooms 7-A39 "SevenAy" tries out his new 'legs'... 7-A39 "SevenAy": "Oh sir! These are marvelous! " ((Sorry, the transition to my PC wasn't as smooth as I'd hoped)) JT: no problem I left you there by the way Sunny: i just assume we constantly keep open comms Story Teller: With the power, they open easily 7-A39 "SevenAy": ((Dynamic lighting is going to kill me...)) JT: I'm trapped ty Shi Krem grumbles as she slinks out of the room, still feeling the dark side presence below them. 7-A39 "SevenAy": ((My PC is stuck, I think... or something. I can't navigate hardly at all. I thought we fixed this?)) Alicia G (GM): your token isn't linked to the other.. just move the hoversled one Story Teller: Bill, are you actually looking in any of the rooms or just opening doors? H3-4L B07: On comms "Bill here. Nothing more on this level that I can find. Think we should head deeper down?" Shi Krem: "We should prepare. We shall face great darkness down there." JT: bill is just wandering around opening doors and peeking in rooms he's not actually entering them Shi Krem: "Bill, you're an accomplished tinker, right?" H3-4L B07: "Why do I think I'm not going to like where this is going?" Shi Krem fiddles with the lightsaber in her hand, opening the service panel on the bottom of the hilt. Alicia G (GM): seeing the labels? H3-4L B07: Yes : Goodbye BWS2K Left 9/27/2015 @ 19:34:42 H3-4L B07: "What do you need exactly Shi?" Shi Krem: "Can you rig up some kind of improvised explosive, given a sufficient power source?" : Hello BWS2K Joined 9/27/2015 @ 19:36:36 H3-4L B07: "Umm why would I do that. Explosives and rooms generally don't mix you know." : Goodbye BWS2K Left 9/27/2015 @ 19:37:20 Shi Krem: "If we go down into that basement our only escape route is that elevator shaft. I'm still unsure what exactly we're facing down there, but I want a backup plan in case we need to flee." "Such as a large explosion to render a hallway inaccessible." H3-4L B07: "Power isn't a problem. I'd need the right chemicals or something I can properly jury rig." Story Teller: ReminderL The turbolift went only as far down as this level. Shi Krem: "Can you rig some sort of feedback loop to overload a lightsaber battery?" Shi Krem didn't know that H3-4L B07: "I could try to jury rig the generator to overload on a delay but that can't be done remotely." "No that wouldn't be powerful enough. It'd be a hand grenade at best." Shi Krem: "Really? I figured a lightsaber battery would be more powerful than most power sources. Plus this building is already in a sorry state." Mikal Rahl volunteers to hold ground on this level and provide backup H3-4L B07: "And I don't know if you've heard but lightsabers aren't easy to find these days." Story Teller: It's actually just a standard energy cell H3-4L B07: "No the modified power cell they use is made to work with the crystals for efficiency." Sunny: wow really well shit Story Teller: in Saga atleast the lightsaber in theory will just regenerate the energy cell recharge* Shi Krem: "Damn, well then I guess that route is a bust. I'd still like something we could use to cut off pursuers in a pinch however." H3-4L B07: "We... wait? Sev come in? Your not really a combat model are you?" Shi Krem finally comes off comms. Alicia G (GM): he's likely still doing dinner Shi Krem: "So there's nothing you could do with all of this junk to block off a hallway, short of rigging up the generator?" BWS2K (GM): ((Sorry guys, I'm trying. As a GM it's slightly better, but I think it's just the dynamic lighting. It slows things waaaay down on my PC. Pretty much unmanageable.)) H3-4L B07: "I told you I can't do that. Someone has to be here to hit the button and when they do the turbolift is useless." 7-A39 "SevenAy": "Sorry, no, my capabilities do not include combat. Not adequately, at any rate." The hovering droid is still calibrating his hover systems, and is wobbling back and forth. Shi Krem: "I suppose barring any better options I could just hack away at the ceiling as we run away." "In any case we still need to find a way down to the next sublevel, since the turbolift doesn't go down. SevenAy?" H3-4L B07: "No shi. Someone has to stay here anyway to switch the power between this level and the lower one. And to move the turbolift up so we can repel past it." Sunny: i thought the shaft ended at this floor JT: it might, I could be wrong I thought the shaft went further Sunny: i thought so too Story Teller: It went further up.. but there's nothing above ground floor anymore 7-A39 "SevenAy": "If I may make a suggestion..." H3-4L B07: "Yes please." 7-A39 "SevenAy" activates a dusty console in the shop, pulling up a small crude map of the area. 7-A39 "SevenAy": "...will this be of any help?" H3-4L B07: "Immensley so. Thank you." Shi Krem steps over to one side to look it over. Story Teller: It's a basic map. Shi, make a perception Shi Krem: Perception 20 "SevenAy, was the second sublevel meant to be secret?" Story Teller: On the map there's a set of utility stair. Shi Krem: "Guess not." "Can you download the map Bill? It might be useful to have in a pinch." H3-4L B07: "Memorizing!" H3-4L B07 stares at the map 7-A39 "SevenAy": ((lol)) Story Teller: Could also just hard line in and have him transfer it.. or put it on a datacard Shi Krem: "Huh. I figured you'd just uh... plug into it or whatever." This library isn’t as large as its austere counterpart on Coruscant, but the ruination that greets you is no less dismaying. Even in dim light, you can make out a room that once was filled from floor to ceiling with shelves that housed hundreds of holobooks overflowing with Jedi wisdom. Now, the repository has been pulverized into dust by blaster fire, and the shelves rest toppled at precarious angles throughout the chamber, shattered against research stations and the marble floor. The shelves are kept company by overturned chairs and damaged computers spitting sparks. About 2.5 meters above you is an open second floor, where even more despoiled shelves, holobooks, and datacards lie. More blood scrawled graffiti again attests to cultist desecration. The second floor has a catwalk that cannot be reached without a hoversled. Beneath the walkway ledge, at the eastern wall, a wooden door has been splintered open. Framing it are two bronzium busts, presumably of noble Jedi, one of them decapitated. A small plaque identifies the bust as Jedi Master Qornah. The head lies on the floor, severed in half. Oddly, the inside of the sculpture appears to have sheltered something cubical. H3-4L B07: "I'm not interfacing with a system this old. Who knows what kind of viruses and corruption it could have?" JT: are thes they? Shi Krem: "Don't worry, jedi don't download seedy porn holos." "Probably." Story Teller: Bill, The utility stairs are blocked by debris JT: can it be cleared? Story Teller: yes, but it would take time JT: and again sunny, you don't know that H3-4L B07: Sighs "Work work work" and I start clearing it Story Teller: what's your STR bonus? H3-4L B07: 2 Shi Krem looks at the toppled shelves and other debris and wonders if she can swooce her way up to the catwalk acrobatically. H3-4L B07: "Hey sev get over here! Their's a terrible mess and I need help cleaning it." Story Teller: We'll have Mikal come over and help it would be an athletics check unless you still have a grappling hook to toss up there and climb 7-A39 "SevenAy" navigates unsteadily through the halls, following Shi, then, when summoned, turns in the tight corridor and begins to help Bill... 7-A39 "SevenAy": "Ah! I do, indeed, have arms - I shall do my best, sir!" Shi Krem is gonna try athletics first to save her liquid cable. Story Teller: Athletics DC 30 with 4sq running start Shi Krem changes her mind. Shi Krem throws the grappling hook up like a bitch. Story Teller: possible if you have a pole or surge Shi Krem hopefully wont use it all this time. 7-A39 "SevenAy": ((Or know someone who is 50% hoversled...)) Story Teller: roll a ranged attack Sev can haul away the debris somewhere :) Shi Krem has no macros for a ranged attack. 7-A39 "SevenAy": ((I'll aid Bill in his task, if that's alright. Or shall I roll?)) Story Teller: bab+dex no need to roll Shi Krem: 1d20+13 rolling 1d20+13 ( 9 )+13 = 22 JT: we're using team work to make the dream work Story Teller: you manage to secure the grapple so you can climb. Athletcs DC 15 7-A39 "SevenAy" scoops up a hunk of rubble, balancing it precariously on the front of his 'knees' and deposits it further back in the hall, returning to repeat the process.. Shi Krem is two off from taking ten so. Shi Krem: Climb 9 H3-4L B07: "Use the spare rooms." 7-A39 "SevenAy": ((Playing your theme song, Shi, btw...)) Sunny: c: perfect badass themesong for me falling on my ass. 7-A39 "SevenAy": "Excellent strategy, sir!" Story Teller: You start to shimee up the rope but then you slide back down 7-A39 "SevenAy": ((Exactly, lol)) Shi Krem will take 20 then, shes not in a hurry. Story Teller: can;t take 20 on this Sunny: >:T Story Teller: not without a card, which you don't have H3-4L B07: "Hmmm." Sunny: i thought that was only so you could use it in combat under duress H3-4L B07 goes to find shi. wondering why she isn't helping with this Story Teller: It's mainly to allow you to take 20 in situations you normally can't.. including under duress even untrained skills H3-4L B07: "what are you doing" Shi Krem is gonna try again and hope she doesnt look dumb. Shi Krem: Climb 12 Sunny: no i have an image to maintain Shi Krem: Force Point 5 Story Teller: You manage to make it up! Shi Krem: "Checking out the upper level." Story Teller: and for your effort you get a wonderful view of the library's destruction. H3-4L B07 walks up the side of the wall effortlessly "Why? We need your help clearing the rubble on the stairs." Shi Krem: "The map showed another roomer over this direction. 7-A39 "SevenAy": ((Aw junk. I was standing next to the wrong token, lol)) 7-A39 "SevenAy" watches Bill walk away and wonders whether to continue digging... JT: keep digging cleaning drone Mikal Rahl is currently helping to dig Shi Krem checks for said door to said room. Story Teller: Perception check Shi Krem: Perception 14 H3-4L B07 will also look 7-A39 "SevenAy": "As you wish, sir." There is a notable lack of enthusiasm in the protocol's voice, likely due to his pride in his numerous duties - which specifically entailed supervising -others- to clean the academy. Sunny: i see how this sessions going H3-4L B07: Perception 28 Story Teller: You search on the catwalk proves fruitless, but on the first level as you both search the wall Bill comes along behind Shi Krem and manages to find a where a bookshelf is concealing a hidden door. The door appears to be locked, however 7-A39 "SevenAy": ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GOJTG8E0bwU - Sev's theme song)) Sunny: on the first level? Story Teller: main level of the library Sunny: so i climbed up here for nothing H3-4L B07: bill hops down and checks the locked door. Story Teller: It will need a mechanics to open Shi Krem decends from the catwalk grumpily, tugging her grappling hook down after her and coiling the still totally usable cable around her chest for later. H3-4L B07: Mechanics 27 As the blast door whooshes open, the unmistakable odor hits you like a punch from a Barabel shockboxer: decaying flesh. Strewn before you are about twenty cadavers representing the gamut of alien anatomy and osteology, from Besalisk to Dug to Pinurquian. Judging from the death grip that the deceased have on their weapons, you surmise that two different parties met here a while ago, possibly to cut a deal or as rivals of some sort, and wound up wiping each other out. You spot the descending stairway on the other side. H3-4L B07: "Kark! That's just.... dang." "Dibs on the loot!" Sunny: are any of the cadavers jedi? H3-4L B07 starts checking bodies Story Teller: Appears to be mostly looters. But there's so much carnage that its really hard to tell. Possible some of the older ones are Jedi Shi Krem goes off garments and if any of them are clutching lightsaber,s usually a giveaway. Story Teller: make a Perception check Shi Krem: Perception 18 H3-4L B07: Perception 20 "Sev. We've found an alternate access. You can stop digging if you want." 7-A39 "SevenAy" finds a small datacard in the rubble. It's damaged beyond repair, but reminds him of better days. 7-A39 "SevenAy": "Right away, sir!" A cold breeze from the opened blast door behind you whips into the repository, sweeping up the burnt ashes of ancient Jedi texts. One item stands out, however. 7-A39 "SevenAy" glides semi-gracefully down the corridors and comes to rest in the doorway, behind Shi. 7-A39 "SevenAy": "My... This is... This is terrible!" At a cursory glance, it appears to be nothing more than a scrap of durasheet, except that it seems to glow eerily. You head over to inspect it and find that it contains a solitary passage, written in a language you don’t understand. You lift the unexpectedly heavy fragment, and among the only laser-pen burned words written in a recognizable tongue are two defiled parts of a name: DA-TH R-V-N. Shi Krem remains silent, her mask obscuring any expressions she may be making. Shi Krem examines the scrap, her eyebrows pinching. H3-4L B07 walks over. "What is it?" And he looks over her shoulder at the sheet Shi Krem assumes revan's legacy is well known among the jedi enough that she doesnt need to make a test. H3-4L B07: "General Revan?" Shi Krem: "Darth Revan." 7-A39 "SevenAy": "Ah, yes, that name is familiar. May I...?' H3-4L B07: "Semantics. He was a general too." 7-A39 "SevenAy" peers over at the sheet but, like any good droid, waits permission to view it.. Shi Krem hands over the scrap, her face pensive. "You and Aela were active around the time he was, weren't you? You both participated in the Mandolorian Wars." 7-A39 "SevenAy" studies the scrap... 7-A39 "SevenAy": “This appears to be a dead language. Yes, definitely—the Sith tongue is such a peculiar one. The passage appears to . . . oh my. Quite a bleak extract. It reads: ‘There is no passion . . . there is solely obsession.There is no knowledge. There is solely conviction. There is no purpose. There is solely will. There is nothing . . . Only me.’” H3-4L B07: "Yes. And I worked in the civil wars after." Shi Krem frowns. "A corrupted version of the Jedi Code, no doubt coined by Revan." H3-4L B07: "Some variant of the sith code. And I don't think so." As SevenAy finishes reading, a deafening rumble, like that of a giant waking from its slumber, thunders through the surviving academy structure before a violent quake throws everything into chaos. In the library outside, shelves that were still standing shatter as they crash to the floor. The archive room's blast doors slam closed, casting the room into utter darkness. H3-4L B07: Ignoring the sudden events. "Revan knew the value of the many over a single warrior." Shi Krem immediately drops her psture, maintaining her footing as her saber is in her hand in an instant, ready to ignite in in an instant. Alicia G (GM): brb. continue to RP Shi Krem: "The Sith code itself was a bastardized misinterpretation of the Jedi Code. Shi Krem take a calming breath. "There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no death, there is the Force." 7-A39 "SevenAy" drops the scrap suddenly, hovering nearer, and slightly behind, the heroes... H3-4L B07: "Is that what you've been taught? But of course history is written by the victor. And the Jedi won in the end. Or so they thought." Alicia G (GM): back H3-4L B07: Bill gets his glowrod from his utility belt 7-A39 "SevenAy": "Ah, here we go..." mutters Sev to no one in particular, activating the integrated lighting for the hoversled. It's not great, but it's better than the darkness. Shi Krem pushes the button on the glowrod on her chest as well. Shi Krem: "Mikal? If you're still receiving us, the quakes caused the blast door to seal us in the secret room in the archive. If you can, see about rerouting power to the next sublevel below. I'd rather not fight in darkness." Mikal Rahl messages that he'll get on it Shi Krem: "In the meantime, the only way left to go is down." Shi Krem takes point. H3-4L B07 follows An unexpected chill runs through your spine, and you hear moans coming from somewhere behind you. Impossibly, the cadavers that were littering the floor earlier are now shambling toward your group. One of them vaguely resembles a Kel Dor. Many of the corpses hold blaster pistols in bony hands that are blemished with chunks of spoiled flesh. You have to go through them to reach the stairs. You’re surrounded by the approaching corpses. Along with their putrefied organic remains, the dark side drips from the reanimated cadavers like saliva from a predatory nexu. Dancing light fills the cavernous eye sockets of their decomposing general as the Kel Dor corpse levels its blaster pistol at you. The undead horde charges. 7-A39 "SevenAy" begins to turn and follow, his stature still unstable... Shi Krem: "Oh drek." Mikal Rahl: Rolling for Turn Order 32.14 Shi Krem: Rolling for Turn Order 33.2 Mikal Rahl: Rolling for Turn Order 26.14 H3-4L B07: Rolling for Turn Order 32.18 JT: I thought I looted some of them 7-A39 "SevenAy": ((me too?)) Story Teller: there was about a dozen bodies JT: ok It is Shi Krem's turn Sunny Sunny: that animation is ugly as hell Alicia G (GM): might eventually change it to something Star Warsy. Just need to find the right image Shi Krem is going to ignite her saber and move past bill, in a way to only provoke from the one right below bill, intending to go after 2 to cover Sev. 7-A39 "SevenAy" puts all power to the repulsor pads and, as the integrated lighting dims, he increases his height to hover somewhere out of danger... 7-A39 "SevenAy": "Ahhhhh!!!" Story Teller: blaster pistol energy Attack: 25 Damage: 14 Shi Krem is then going to swing at 2. 7-A39 "SevenAy": ((I didn't roll - I'm assuming that I'm not really involved, so I'll float up to the ceiling, which I hope is still two stories tall)) Sunny: isnt there a penalty since im within melee range Story Teller: This is from the AoO and you haven;t attacked yet Sunny: ah, well does it have to meet or beat my reflex? I can never remember between different systems Story Teller: both or either I guess Defend? Shi Krem: Negate Energy Use the Force v. damage Use the Force 23 Note Must be aware of attack Force Point to regain hit points equal to damage Story Teller: You don't have that FP do you? That's one of Nadias Sunny: no thats mine nadia has all the useful ones remember like move object Story Teller: ah ok Shi Krem is going to heal off that as well. Story Teller: spending the FP then? Sunny: yep already marked it down DiceBot: Shi Krem gained 14 hit points. Story Teller: Alright, make your attack Shi Krem seems to ignore the bolt as she raises a free hand to literally grab it out of the air. Shi Krem: Double-Bladed Lightsaber Energy / Slashing Attack: 21 Damage: 25 DiceBot: 2 lost 25 hit points. It is H3-4L B07's turn JT H3-4L B07: "Hmmm. Not unlike the dead walker prototypes. This requires further study." Bill muses to himself as he fires at the nearest corpse. The Retro Fire Special Point Blank Piercing Attack: 17 Damage: 14 DiceBot: 3 lost 14 hit points. JT: okay something is wrong with my gun JT: these rolls has just been crazy Sunny: probably the fact that its like 3000 years old It is S 1's turn JT: it's a shotgun. What could be simpler in design Story Teller: Oh.. this is going to be mean.... Sunny: a slugthrower Story Teller: For Bill: oh damn.. didn't write up the macro for it Sunny: rekt Story Teller: The pretty one at least Use the Force 31 for Shi Krem Use the Force 14 Sunny: woo! H3-4L B07: uhhh Sunny: dat crit fail doe Story Teller: beats your Fort right JT? H3-4L B07: yes Story Teller: Force Grip: 21 damage and it will attempt to maintain for next round DiceBot: H3-4L B07 lost 21 hit points. Story Teller: and since the other guy failed and you're adjacent Shi.. you get an AoO Shi Krem: Lightsaber Energy/Slashing Attack: 32 Damage: 24 JT: so a question. I'm not arguing the damage but does that stun me still. It's force choke after all and I don't breath. DiceBot: S 2 lost 24 hit points. Story Teller: doesn't mean he can't cross circuts JT: fair enough It is 2's turn Sunny: does this system have nonprovoking 1 square shifts? I cant remember JT: I don't think so Story Teller: Nope. Withdraw action and you can't from where you are ok... so have 3 attack Shi and 1 attack Bill who will be flatfooted blaster pistol energy Attack: 24 Damage: 19 Bill's blaster pistol energy Attack: 25 Damage: 16 H3-4L B07: beats my flat DiceBot: H3-4L B07 lost 16 hit points. Round 2 It is Shi Krem's turn Sunny Sunny: last question i sweat does my double attack apply iteratively? Story Teller: What do you mean? Sunny: IE if the first hit kills the target can the second go to another in range Story Teller: Dual Weapon you can do that, but not with Double Attack Sunny: thats what i meant Story Teller: but you have to declare ahead of time H3-4L B07: I think that's cleave isn't it? Sunny: thats for one attack hitting multiple ive got two attacks because >double weapon Story Teller: cleave allows you a 2nd attack if the first kills in the hit. but she gets two attacks and it doesn't say you can't do two different targets Shi Krem is gonna swing at 2, and then at S2 if the first kills oit. Shi Krem: Double-Bladed Lightsaber Energy / Slashing Attack: 31 / 25 Damage: 19 / 28 Notes: Dual Attack Story Teller: I meant that it's not an if statement. you either attack two targets or you donw don't Sunny: ah, well then that was at both Story Teller: you consciously have to make that maneaver anyways DiceBot: S 2 lost 28 hit points. Shi Krem quickly dispaches 2, guessing that S2 is within a pubic hair of re-death and preparing for the counterattack. It is H3-4L B07's turn JT H3-4L B07: not much i can do really Shi Krem checks on Bill, seeing that he looks to be in a bad way and resolving to kick S1's teeth in. H3-4L B07: I can either catch a second wind and lose this whole combat round or hold my action and hope he doesn't stun me again then go after him Story Teller: take the 2nd wind H3-4L B07: k Story Teller: How much HP? H3-4L B07: 22 hit points please DiceBot: H3-4L B07 gained 22 hit points. It is S 1's turn Shi Krem: "Try and hold on Bill, I'll get you out!" Story Teller: He attempts to maintain his death grip on Bill Use the Force 15 and fails JT: I should have held Story Teller: You get a new 2nd wind every encounter, so don't sweat it s2 will pull out a different trick... on Shi Krem Shi Krem gulps. Story Teller: Use the Force 25 Sunny: do i get an aoo or something for him trying to use a power while im in a melee with him? Story Teller: A twisted stream of lightning comes forth from the corpses hand, engulfing the Kel Dor in it's brilliant blue light. 25, -1 CT take your AoO Shi Krem: Lightsaber Energy/Slashing Attack: 26 Damage: 26 DiceBot: Shi Krem lost 25 hit points. Shi Krem hopes thats an interrupt so- nevermind H3-4L B07: You should have windued that Sunny: i can do that? H3-4L B07: Do you have deflect? Sunny: i figured that was blaster bolts only H3-4L B07: i think thats in errata lightning can be deflected Sunny: and it was some higher tier shit for full on windu mode Story Teller: I'm going to say that since they're both reactions you have to pick one attack or defend H3-4L B07: that's redirect to turn it back on them Sunny: well i think ill just soak the damage since i killed it and all Story Teller: you can possibly negate the attack or make your attack, taking the damage ok then It is 2's turn Story Teller: The other corpses start to converge on Shi 1 attacks Bill blaster pistol energy Attack: 11 Damage: 13 H3-4L B07: DODGE Story Teller: blaster pistol energy Attack: 19 Damage: 18 Round 3 It is Shi Krem's turn Sunny JT: I'll get 3 and 1 Shi Krem is gonna withdraw up to get in range of S1 and strike it. Story Teller: can't withdraw all sqs around you are threatened Sunny: i thought moving into a threatened area didnt provoke, only moving around while in one or leaving one Story Teller: you have two other corpses that you're leaving Sunny: yeah and i can leave both their threatened squares in the same square of movement to withdraw H3-4L B07: not into another threatened square Story Teller: to withdraw the first sq can't be threatened Shi Krem will fuck up 4 then. Shi Krem: Double-Bladed Lightsaber Energy / Slashing Attack: 20 / 26 Damage: 20 / 21 Notes: Dual Attack It is H3-4L B07's turn JT H3-4L B07 shouts "FRAG OUT!" before hurling a frag grenade between 3 and 1 Story Teller: you'll be hitting Shi as well Sunny: vs reflex? H3-4L B07: always get cunfused on grenades burst zone throw it towards the back wall to hit them both then Story Teller: you have control of the template H3-4L B07: there rolling 1d20+10 ( 17 )+10 = 27 Story Teller: roll it H3-4L B07: rolling 4d6+4 ( 6 + 1 + 4 + 2 )+4 = 17 for seventeen damage to both DiceBot: 3 lost 17 hit points. It is S 1's turn DiceBot: 1 lost 17 hit points. H3-4L B07: BALLS! Story Teller: Use the Force 25 H3-4L B07: BALL! Story Teller: vs Fort H3-4L B07: I'm prone aren't I? Story Teller: Shi? Shi Krem gets btfo unless its something she can roll to avoid somehow 7-A39 "SevenAy": ((You want Sev to drop down and shield her? That'd be cool.)) Story Teller: It's technically an area effect... Sunny: mfw now would be a perfect time to pull the untrained card usage to tumble out of the way with acro Story Teller: Force Slam: 19 damage, knocked prone H3-4L B07: "Kark I hate the force!" DiceBot: H3-4L B07 lost 9 hit points. DiceBot: Shi Krem lost 19 hit points. Sunny: i dont suppose i get the bonus for him firing into a melee :c Story Teller: it's a Power H3-4L B07: It's a force power Sunny: didnt think so It is 2's turn Story Teller: forgot it hit the last guy Round 4 It is Shi Krem's turn Sunny Shi Krem is gonna stand and second wind, and then forgo a standard to move again into range. Sunny: if thats a thing Story Teller: And would have been quite heroic if not futile :) @ BW JT: you could charge as your standard 7-A39 "SevenAy": ((Pshh. IT would've been awesome and that's all that matters, ;) )) Sunny: isnt there a minimum distance Story Teller: Standing is a Move, 2nd wind a swift.. and you're too close to charge 2sqs H3-4L B07: right Shi Krem will just walk then Sunny: 25hp second wind DiceBot: Shi Krem gained 25 hit points. It is H3-4L B07's turn JT JT: stand up H3-4L B07: and would shooting at him be firing into melee Story Teller: She didn't attack, so no H3-4L B07: k then The Retro Fire Special Point Blank Piercing Attack: 24 Damage: 19 Story Teller: He has to be 'engaged' which requires him to have attacked her with melee or she to have attacked him Sunny: oh ok so i was never sure, but you did houserule what constitutes a melee? cause raw is if theyre adjacent to an ally, regardless of having attacked Story Teller: not really a house rule. it's there in RAW H3-4L B07: kk It is S 1's turn Alicia G (GM): eh I guess it is a HR Shi Krem prays for merciful dice Story Teller: Being the closest target, he fires on Shi blaster pistol energy Attack: 26 Damage: 18 Sunny: its makes it a pain to actually proc my elusive target since im never engaged cause i always melt targets Story Teller: But it makes more sense to me for that to be the definition of engaged DiceBot: Shi Krem lost 18 hit points. Story Teller: I'll think it over some more Shi Krem will try to block though Shi Krem: Use the Force 30 Sunny: or defend i mean Story Teller: it wouldn't count anyways if you're adjecent to a target that you kill and someone attacks you DiceBot: Shi Krem gained 18 hit points. It is Shi Krem's turn Sunny Round 5 Sunny: what if two are adjacent and i kill one with my full attack and didnt technically attack the second Shi Krem: Double-Bladed Lightsaber Energy / Slashing Attack: 20 / 12 Damage: 18 / 18 Notes: Dual Attack Shi Krem will go fuck herself apparently. DiceBot: S 1 lost 18 hit points. Story Teller: You go in for a second swing and your lightsaber turns off Shi Krem's weapon is turned off Shi Krem drops the shorted saber and draws/ignites the legsaber for free as is usual. Ready to End Turn ? It is H3-4L B07's turn JT H3-4L B07: "Stop showing off damnit!" The Retro Fire Special Point Blank Piercing Attack: 19 Damage: 13 Story Teller: Have Precise Shot? JT: what do you think? Story Teller: no? Sunny: dontcha just love me? :33c H3-4L B07: no did I just shoot shi? Story Teller: The apparently agile corpse dodges Bill's shot. The slugs embed themselves in the wall Sunny: you should be able to declare that you dont care about hitting allies before you roll to negate the penalty but cause you to hit said ally if you miss the target H3-4L B07 flies into an angry rant of curses and indistinguishable shouting. It is S 1's turn Story Teller: Then I'd say if you missed by 5 it could hit your allies 7-A39 "SevenAy": ((^^I agree with Sunny. It's way cooler that way. )) Story Teller: blaster pistol energy Attack: 21 Damage: 15 Round 6 It is Shi Krem's turn Sunny Shi Krem easily shrugs it off. Shi Krem: Lightsaber Energy/Slashing Attack: 27 Damage: 20 DiceBot: S 1 lost 20 hit points. Sunny: what action to reignite the big saber? Story Teller: 2 swift but you dropped it right? It is H3-4L B07's turn JT Story Teller: so a move to pick up and then 2 swift Sunny: im sticking to the legsaber, but couldnt remember for reference H3-4L B07 steps up right next to the corpse and shoots it in the face H3-4L B07: The Retro Fire Special Point Blank Piercing Attack: 17 Damage: 24 or not Sunny: clapclap Story Teller: want to try a FP? H3-4L B07: YES! Force Point 5 Story Teller: I'll negate the melee penalty since you're adjacent DiceBot: S 1 lost 24 hit points. JT: that's why I did that Shi Krem: "This one's definitely tougher than the rest!" It is S 1's turn Story Teller: FP to get back... hmm... how bout Force Slam Use the Force 17 Round 7 It is Shi Krem's turn Sunny Story Teller: oh wait it will still do half damage to Shi Shi Krem takes it to the chest like a total champ. Shi Krem is sad Story Teller: 11 DiceBot: Shi Krem lost 5 hit points. Shi Krem: Lightsaber Energy/Slashing Attack: 16 Damage: 20 Sunny: >:T Story Teller: want to try a FP? Shi Krem: Force Point 6 Story Teller: You manage to slice off one of it's arms, but it's still moving! Shi Krem continues dismembering. Shi Krem finishes with a flourish after having rendered the thing into like 6 pieces. Story Teller: Combat isn't over 7-A39 "SevenAy" , cowering up above the carnage, finally dares a peek at the scene below... It is H3-4L B07's turn JT Sunny: nevermind then Shi Krem will continue to try and dismember because this is some looney tunes shit. H3-4L B07: "Where are you?!" as bill starts scanning for the puppet master 7-A39 "SevenAy" resumes his cowering, assured that the skills of a protocol droid are definitely not yet required. Story Teller: Are you moving JT? H3-4L B07: Yes Story Teller: It gets an AoO on you H3-4L B07: towards the stairs let it Sunny: inb4 rekt Story Teller: unarmed Attack: 15 Damage: 13 Notes: rapid strike H3-4L B07: "WHY?! WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE?!" The Retro Fire Special Point Blank Piercing Attack: 21 Damage: 19 Shi Krem: "Bill, calm down. Even if this unholy thing won't die I can render it immobile." Story Teller: You fire what would normally be a killing shot in the chest, but it's still moving H3-4L B07: "RAAAAAAGE!" It is S 1's turn Story Teller: Spend another FP for.... hmmm.... What do you think BW? Sunny: god damn how much FP these motherfuckers got Story Teller: Force Grip, force lightning, force slam? A number of them and I'm going to take full advantage :) BWS2K (GM): I think Force Slam Bill down the stairs. Doesn't it have knockback? I can't remember. IT would be funny though. Story Teller: knock him prone Force Thrust has the knockback Sunny: yackety sax as bill falls down the stairs BWS2K (GM): Ah, yeah. Do that. Or... or knock Shi down so she can grab her saber and chop of the legs! *off Story Teller: Force Slam it is Use the Force 23 vs Fort Sunny: :c Story Teller: 16 half on miss, prone on success DiceBot: Shi Krem lost 16 hit points. Sunny: the rektening begins Round 8 It is Shi Krem's turn Sunny Sunny: whats the attacking while prone penalty? Story Teller: -5 Sunny: well fuck that noise. BWS2K (GM): lol Shi Krem flips up to her feet once more, legsaber swinging in an upwards arc intending to bisect this foul monstrosity. Shi Krem: Lightsaber Energy/Slashing Attack: 33 Damage: 27 | Crit: 36 Sunny: WOOOOOOOO CINEMATIC CRITS BWS2K (GM): So I don't think Sev would have a clue, and this totes isn't meta because I'm almost as lost as you all are, but who has the paper? Is that what's keeping this thing going? Ooooh! Story Teller: She cleaves it in two at the chest and the two pieces fall with a sickening sound to the floor BWS2K (GM): That was beautiful, and you are beautiful, and you win all the gamez. Shi Krem meant more of a groin to head bisect, long wats Story Teller: Everyone present can see a small cloud rising out of the bodies BWS2K (GM): ((I also think we should consider mounting a heavy blaster on Sev if he sticks around)) Shi Krem as part of the motion flips into a handstand, her saber still tumbling through the air after she released it at the end of the swing, spinning her body around she swings her leg out to catch it in its socket while smultaneously grabbing her doublesaber off the ground, landing back on her feet. JT: paper doesn't bring corpses to life. This aint DnD 7-A39 "SevenAy" surveys the destruction from on high... H3-4L B07 begins moving downstairs in a fury Shi Krem is of course examining the mist. Shi Krem: Use the Force 36 Sunny: ALL I DO IS WIN WIN WIN NO MATTER WHAT 7-A39 "SevenAy" lowers himself to a more reasonable height and hover towards the door... Story Teller: The small clouds move about moving to other bodies and after finding them unsuitable, move onto the others Shi Krem sees if she can trace the force presence back towards its origin, with a roll that good. Shi Krem furrows her brow, but sees nothing she can do about it, instead running along further down the stairs to catch up. "BILL! STOP CHARGING AHEAD MINDLESSLY RIGHT /NOW/! WE ARE IN NO CONDITION TO FACE WHATEVER LIES AHEAD AFTER THAT!" Shi Krem shouts into her comm with a stern resolution, and a fair bit of annoyance as her wounds make their presence known. 7-A39 "SevenAy" follows at a respectable distance, awkwardly navigating through the stairwell. H3-4L B07: "I am an ancient warrior. I will not let this world be my end!" Story Teller: Failing to find a new body to inhabit, the mists seem to let out a howl in pain or frustration, hard to tell which and begin to dissipate Shi Krem: "Then stop running ahead for one karking moment and THINK!" H3-4L B07: "WHERE ARE YOU?" bill shouts at no one searching for a foe in the darkness Story Teller: Sec Bill did you go through the park? Shi and Sev, are you following down to the next level? Sunny: ye 7-A39 "SevenAy": (yup) H3-4L B07 sends secret roll 7-A39 "SevenAy": ((I suppose I'd be last in line)) Shi Krem was going to shout something but you hear her words die before they escape her mask, coming out as a faint mumble. 7-A39 "SevenAy" stops short behind Shi... Story Teller: You walk into the impressive chamber, crossing a bridge that runs over a clear and soothing stream. To your left is a large pond, beyond which is an artistic elevation made of simple mud and rock. Disharmoniously, dead vegetation and dead bodies surround it all. As Shi walks into the park, potentially about the berate H3 on his reckless exploration, Bill sees her stop dead and seem to space out. What is this latest trick the Darkness is playing on the heroes? Find out next time! Category:Forgotten Ones